


And It’s Driving Me Crazy...

by jaybird6232



Series: I Can Be Good [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barista!Steve, Bucky Barnes has a daddy kink, Businessman!Bucky, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lots of confusion, M/M, NSFW GIFS AT THE END, New Kinks, Nicknames, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, this is basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird6232/pseuds/jaybird6232
Summary: “Congratulations, by the way.”“Umm, thanks?” Bucky replies, because he has no idea what she’s talking about.“No problem,”It’s silent for a few more seconds before Bucky breaks it. “Umm… what’re you… congratulating me for?”“Your new child of course. Duh.”“My—my what??”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! As you all know, I procrastinate too much (anyone who was with me while I was writing "Scars To Your Beautiful” already knows this lmao). So, I’m going to procrastinate on my other story and post this instead. :)
> 
> Be mindful of the tags, please! There is smut in this one, plus some NSFW Gifs at the end, so if it’s not your cup of tea, then don’t read :P
> 
> Hope you lovelies enjoy this! ❤︎
> 
> (I would recommend reading the first fic in this series to get a better understanding of their relationship) :)

Bucky sighs as he pulls off his reading glasses and rubs his eyes. This meeting has been going on for the past two hours, and he’s starting to lose it. This guy—Aldo? Arthur? Anthony? No, it was Arnim. Yeah yeah, Arnim. Well, Arnim hasn’t shut up about his new “company expansion idea”, which is a pretty shit idea if you ask Bucky.

Apparently, Arnim’s _ingenious_ plan involves firing over half the staff of Stark’s Advising Team, and forcing the remaining members to work longer hours. Sure, the pay would be a hell of a lot higher, but morally, it was just _wrong_.

The entire Advising Staff is great. The environment is fun and friendly, but also very business-casual, so they got the job done. Plus, it is a huge help to have Tony’s wife, Pepper Pots, as part of the Advising Team. Since Bucky is head of the Advising Department, he and Pepper work alongside each other for boatloads of different projects.

“Are you alright there, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky sighs even louder. “No, I’m not fine. That plan of yours is going to run this company to the ground, and it’s stressing me out just hearing you talk about it, Arnim. No offense.”

Pepper puts her hand to her face to cover her smirk; yeah, she doesn’t really like Arnim either, but keeps him around because he has good ideas… most of the time.

“I… don’t understand, Mr. Barnes.” Arnim says confusedly, as he stands next to the profit chart on the other side of the boardroom. 

“Look, Mr. Zola.” Bucky begins, sitting up straight and clasping his hands over the table. “You have excellent, wonderful ideas, that have helped the Advising Department.”

“Well, thank you—”

“However, just because you have great ideas, does not mean that all your ideas are the best option. Firing over half the staff? For what? If we do that, we’d probably have to close the Advising Department, due to the fact that we would be completely understaffed and too overwhelmed with work.”

“But the longer hours—”

“Yes, I understand your point on longer office hours, but honestly— and no offense Pepper— but we already work a shit-ton of hours. Personally, I don’t want to work longer than need be, and I think I can say the same for everyone else in this room?” Bucky stands, buttoning his suit jacket as other leading Advising Staff members nod and agree with his statement.

“Right now isn’t the time for this idea Arnim,” Pepper adds smoothly, setting down her pen from taking notes of the meeting. “Maybe for later in the future, but right now, we can’t risk letting anyone in the department go.”

___________________________________________________________

 

The meeting goes on for another half hour before they’re finally let out to go home, and Bucky seizes the opportunity to call his boyfriend.

**_“Heya Buck!”_** Steve’s voice floats through his phone as Bucky packs his briefcase full of papers from the countless meetings of today.

“Hi baby,”

**_“… rough day?”_ **

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “Yeah, tons of meetings.”

**_“Oh gosh, I’m sorry babe… buuuut, I made your favorite for dinner!”_** His baby exclaims over the line, making Bucky chuckle.

“Haha, thank you baby. I’ll be home soon, yeah?” Bucky finishes packing up his stuff and grabs his coat before turning off the light in his office and locking it up.

**_“Yeah yeah, okay. I’ll see you soon Buck.”_ **

“Okay baby, I love you.”

**_“I love you too, now hurry up!”_ **

“Okay okay, bye baby, love you.” With that, Bucky hangs up with a smile and walks into the elevator, pressing the button for the main floor. His friend Macy follows in right behind him, silently thanking him for holding the elevator door open for her.

Halfway through the ride, Macy speaks up. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Umm, thanks?” Bucky replies, because he has no idea what she’s talking about.

“No problem,”

It’s silent for a few more seconds before Bucky breaks it. “Umm… what’re you… congratulating me for?”

“Your new child of course. Duh.”

“My—my what??”

“Don’t worry, I won’t go spreading it through the department. I’ll keep my mouth shut,” She states sweetly, pulling a large smile as the doors open and they both walk out and through the lobby towards the main entrance of Stark Tower.

“I… what?” He literally has no idea what the _hell_ Macy is talking about.

“Oh please, I heard you talking to him, or her, earlier; right before we got into the elevator. I’m not daft, James.” Macy supplies as she hails a cab, and Bucky finally understands.

His _‘baby’_ is Steve. He was calling Steve _‘baby’_ on the phone, and Macy must have overheard it and mistaken it as Bucky’s actual child.

“Wait, Macy that’s not—” Bucky tries, but Macy is already getting into the cab with a small _‘goodnight’_ playing off her lips as she closes the door.

“—true.”

___________________________________________________________

 

Bucky walks through the front door exhausted but relieved to be home. He drops his briefcase on the floor and shrugs out of his suit jacket, before he slips off his shoes and places them in the shoe rack.

Carefully, he adjusts his suspenders since they were slipping, and pads into the living room to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch watching none other than The Big Bang Theory.

“Hi baby,” Bucky murmurs, coming up behind the couch and hugging his boyfriend from behind. He splays kisses on the back of Steve’s slim neck as a greeting.

“Mmm, hey Buck. Come sit.” And Bucky does, without hesitation. He takes a seat on the couch and pulls Steve to his side, and they watch The Big Bang Theory for who knows how long.

He enjoys these little moments with his boyfriend. The moments when he can cuddle with him, hold him close and kiss him without end, because he’s trying to make up for lost time. Trying to make up for all that time when he could have been dating Steve, but was too busy having his head up his ass to realize that the little blond punk had actually liked him back.

“Hey, guess what happened when I left work?”

“Hmm?” Steve hums distractedly, eyes still trained on the TV.

“Macy told me congrats for having a kid.”

Steve snorts, grabbing the remote and turning the volume down so he can better hear Bucky. “You don’t have a kid, Buck.”

Bucky laughs in return. “Yeah I know. But she thought—well, she overheard me talkin’ with ya on the phone, and heard me callin’ ya _‘baby’_ or whatnot…”

Steve is silent beside him for a few seconds before he bursts out into a laughing mess. 

“You alright there, Steve?” Bucky asks, but even he’s cracking a smile.

“Yeah, yeah!” But he continues laughing. “Since I’m your _‘baby’_ , does that mean that I have to call you _‘daddy’?”_

Steve keeps laughing, but Bucky isn’t, not anymore.

In fact, he’s tipping his head back and trying not to moan. His cock is slowly starting to strain in his suit pants, and he doesn’t realize it, but his arm is slowly starting to tighten around Steve’s little body.

Steve stops laughing, and looks at Bucky with a smirk.

“Do… do you have a _daddy kink_ , Buck?”

“Steve…” Bucky protests, but the sound of Steve calling him _‘daddy’_ his probably the most arousing thing he’s ever heard.

“Oh my god, you do!” With that, Steve turns and crawls into Bucky’s lap; his legs framing Bucky’s thighs and his hands holding onto the back of the couch. Steve leans forward, his breath fanning across Bucky’s neck. “Do you have a daddy kink, _daddy_?”

Bucky hands slowly travel up Steve’s thighs before they grip his bony hips. Steve slowly rolls his hips against Bucky’s, and finally Bucky lets go of the moan he’s been holding back.

“Steve…”

“’S okay daddy, I don’t mind.” Steve whispers, leaning forward to press his chest against Bucky’s. “You wanna take me, daddy? I’ll let you take me, any way you want. I’ll be your good boy, daddy.”

“Shit baby,” Bucky breathes out when Steve tucks his face into Bucky’s neck. “You’ve got no idea what ya do ‘ta me.”

Steve nips at Bucky’s collarbone, so Bucky lightly swats his baby’s ass. “Didn’t say you could do that baby, did I?”

“‘M sorry…”

“You wanna be a good boy for daddy? Hmm?”

Steve nods, tired but eager and aroused all the same, against Bucky’s neck.

“Go get undressed and wait for me on the bed, baby.”

Steve nods again faithfully and scrambles off of Bucky’s lap, before running into the bedroom. Bucky chuckles, before he stands up and turns off the TV. He lowers his metal hand and slowly palms at his crotch as he walks to turn off all the lights in the apartment.

Steve’s words keep running through his mind, and he subconsciously grips his dick harder.

“Daddy.

Daddy.

_Daddy.”_

That’s when he hears the moaning.

He hears that sweet, silky sound falling off his baby’s lips in the bedroom, and he all but runs into the room. Bucky stops in the doorway, hair falling out of his bun slightly, and watches as his baby boy slips off his sweatpants and tee, and lie stark-naked in the white sheets in the dark.

Steve lies on his back, arching slightly as he looks up at Bucky with half-lidded eyes.

_“Daddy…”_

Bucky groans, tipping his head against the door frame as he closes his eyes. His boy looks so _good_ , lying there, presenting himself for Bucky. Open and ready, just _waiting_ there for Bucky to take him.

“Oh baby, oh Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, shutting the door and walking over to his baby boy that’s currently swaddled in the sheets, legs wide open and dick already hard and near purple, pre-cum leaking from the tip. His hands travel up Steve’s legs, and he relishes in the shiver that runs through Steve’s body.

“So gorgeous, baby boy; so good for me.” Bucky drops kisses on Steve’s pale stomach and continues his journey upwards, nibbling contentedly at Steve’s neck.

“Daddy, daddy _please_. Please.” Steve whimpers when Bucky sucks a hickey onto his neck.

Bucky doesn’t respond. Instead, he reaches to the side and grabs the bottle of lube on the bedside table, coating three fingers in the cool substance. Without any warning, Bucky shoves all three fingers into his baby’s tight little hole.

“Shit! Ahh, daddy n-no, ah-h,” Steve whines, and he tries to push his ass against Bucky’s fingers, trying to get his hole to loosen. “’S too much, ahh… mm f-fuck!”

Bucky keeps at it, never pulling his fingers out, despite Steve’s whines. He knows what Steve wants; what Steve needs. Bucky knows how to make Steve feel good, and only _he_ can make Steve feel this way. No one else gets the opportunity to see Steve fall apart into a mess of moans and ecstasy, and it’s a shame really, because _damn_ , it’s one hell of a sight.

“You can do it baby, you got it.” Bucky encourages. “You’re doin’ so good, babydoll. So good sweetheart.”

Steve sobs, his hole spasming wildly around Bucky’s fingers. “Ah-h hah, B-Buck it’s too much, I-I can’t—”

“You can baby, you can. Daddy knows you can.”

Eventually, his baby boy’s hole is loosened up enough, so Bucky pulls out. He unbuttons his pants and unzips them, pushing them and his boxers down until they pool at his legs, before he steps out of them and throws them and his suspenders into the corner. 

Taking his cock in his hand, he slowly runs it up and down Steve’s thighs, ending his trail at his baby’s puckering hole. But he doesn’t push it in; he just brushes the tip around Steve’s rim in small circles.

“You think you can take daddy’s cock, baby boy?”

Steve whines again, trying to push his hole against Bucky’s flushed and ready cock, but he’s not having it. Not yet.

“You think you can take daddy’s big ol’ cock, baby?” Bucky hums, his nose caressing Steve’s jaw and cheek. “You think you should have it? I don’t know if it’s gonna fit in your _cute little ass_.” 

At the word _‘ass’_ , Bucky licks a flat line up Steve’s neck as he kneads the blond’s soft and smooth bottom. Steve bites his lip, but a small pleasured whimper escapes, and his bony legs wrap around Bucky’s torso.

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” Steve murmurs. “I’m ready daddy, I’m ready I’m ready I’m—”

He slams into Steve, cutting off whatever the blond was going to say, and begins to fuck his baby hard and fast, not giving Steve any choice but to hold onto him and try not to come immediately. He knows his boy can take it; he _definitely_ knows.

Bucky abuses Steve’s prostate with every thrust; the tip of his cock hitting it relentlessly. Steve’s blunt nails scratch down Bucky’s back and shoulder muscles, making the brunet emit a full body shudder while his mouth surges upward and attacks Steve’s neck and lips.

Steve’s moaning and groaning underneath him, murmuring silently. Most of it’s gibberish, but Bucky’s ears pick up small reoccurrences of _daddy, daddy, daddy,_ and it’s driving him crazy; absolutely fucking _insane_. 

“Yeah baby boy, that’s me.” Bucky nibbles on Steve’s ear lobe, his hot breath tickling the blond’s neck, making the smaller man whimper and whine in need. “Fuck, always so tight for daddy; always so wet and greedy for it, aren’t ya?”

Steve tries to nod, but it only results in his head rolling to the side, his sweaty forehead kissing Bucky’s bicep. Bucky expertly changes position, and within seconds, Steve is straddling Bucky’s. The blond’s nimble fingers are gripping the cloth of the shirt that Bucky completely forgot he still had on, and holding it tightly.

Bucky slows down once Steve is comfortably seated on his chest, opting to let the blond set the pace. Steve’s breathing in short, hot breaths, and his eyes are completely glazed over in lust and desire. Bucky watches as those pretty blue eyes close and open, before they drift down and stare at Bucky’s clothed chest.

Steve glances up, silently asking for permission, and Bucky nods. Both metal and flesh hands grip Steve’s hips while his baby boy’s fingers unclasp each button on his carefully, taking his time and being a tease. Finally, Steve pops open the last button, and Bucky watches as his baby’s hands slip under the fabric and slowly push it open; watches as those beautiful fingers trace the outline of his abs; those featherlight touches sending tingles up and down his spine.

Bucky sits up, keeping Steve in his lap. The other man takes the initiative and pushes the shirt off of Bucky’s shoulders, slipping it off entirely and throwing it into a corner of the room where the rest of Bucky’s clothes lie, before he repositions himself over Bucky’s aching cock and sinks down.

“That’s it baby, that’s it.” Bucky mumbles, arms winding protectively around Steve as he finally bottoms out. Steve mewls quietly against Bucky’s neck at the feeling of his sensitive hole being stretched again, so Bucky just runs his hands up and down Steve’s spine in a calming and gentle manner. “Fuck babydoll, so fuckin’ tight for me. Always so good for me Stevie, always so perfect for daddy.”

Steve preens at the praise, rolling his hips. “Buck…”

“So pretty baby, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful. God sweetheart,” Bucky whispers, his hand moving in-between their bodies and cupping Steve’s pretty cock in his hand. It’s a pretty amazing cock, if Bucky says so himself. It’s got a nice little curve to it, it’s thick, and longer than average. And Steve’s cum is probably one of his favorite things in the world; besides Steve of course. Steve is by far his favorite thing in the world.

The loud moan and shudder that emits from Steve is Bucky’s only warning before the blond paints their chests in a sea of white, coating every curve and crevice in cum.

“Shit…” And then Bucky’s coming. Coming hotly into Steve; filling up his baby boy so nice, so nice and full. Making him his, claiming the blond as _his_. Steve is _his_ baby, and he’s _Steve’s_ daddy, and he isn’t going to let _anyone_ take that away from him.

Bucky lies back against the mattress, which causes Steve to collapse against his chest. They’re both breathing heavily and covered in sweat and come. He pets Steve’s hair and he pulls out, delicately shushing Steve’s whines at the sudden loss.

They lie in content silence; Bucky’s hands continuing to pet Steve’s golden halo that he calls hair and his flesh thumb running small circles on his hipbone. His breathing begins to even out, his eyes starting to droop.

_Maybe… maybe he can take a little nap._

_Just a little… a little…_

He’s out within seconds, completely missing the sappy smile his baby boy is sending him as he kisses Bucky’s neck and whispers, “G’night daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so Bucky has a daddy kink now, huh? ;)
> 
> Now, as promised…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this! Be sure to leave a comment/kudos if ya liked it! See you next time, my lovelies ❤︎
> 
> Come party with me on Tumblr!


End file.
